


no harm, no foul

by brujsedbones



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Intimidation, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panties, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 02:31:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brujsedbones/pseuds/brujsedbones
Summary: “You know, Lucas always talks about how cute you are in the bedroom. He talks about how well you listen to whatever he says. Says you call him daddy,” Yuta says, and a few members nod along.Mark snorts out a laugh, then his eyes widen when no one joins him. “Oh my god you’re serious.”“Is that true?” Jaehyun asks.“No.”





	no harm, no foul

**Author's Note:**

> if u haven’t seen infinity war idk what to tell u at this point

It’s not very often that Mark leaves his stuff with other people, but when he does, it’s with Yukhei.

They’ve been dating for two years, and Mark trusts him with everything, including his dorm keys. They make too much noise during his shift at the North Campus library, so he asks Yukhei to take them to his basketball practice in the afternoon and says he’ll come and get them later.

It’s how Mark finds himself walking into the locker room. He’s always hated locker rooms and their overpowering smell of sweat and aftershave, but it’s where Yukhei likes to be so he deals with it.

Practice ended a good ten minutes ago, so there are only a handful of people left in the back area when Mark walks in. He tries not to be intimidated, but it’s a little awkward when all conversation ceases when he steps into the room.

“Have any of you guys seen Yukhei?” Mark asks. The team members shake their heads in confusion.

“Wait, have you guys seen Lucas?” He asks, remembering the name Yukhei likes to use when he’s around his team. Recognition flashes across their features, and most of them point to the shower area. One of them, Mark thinks his name is Johnny, shouts a very loud “Wong!” and Yukhei comes stumbling out of the shower area, still dressed.

He puts a hand on his chest, as if trying to calm his racing heart. “Jesus, Johnny, where’s the fire?”

“Over there,” Johnny says, jabbing a thumb over to where Mark stands, leaning against the wall. A slow smile spreads over his face.

“Baby!” Yukhei yells, rushing over to give Mark a bear hug, lifting him off the ground. Mark laughs, sweater paws pounding on his back to get Yukhei to put him down.

Mark’s specs are askew on his face when Yukhei finally does put him down, and Mark fixes them with a huff. “You’re annoying. All these theatrics when you saw me five hours ago.”

“Oh, Lucas, is this your boyfriend?” someone Mark cannot put a name to asks.

“He’s so cute!” some other shirtless guy says, and Mark’s cheeks go pink from the attention.

“Yeah, this is my boyfriend Mark everyone,” Yukhei introduces him. “That's Yuta, Kun, Sicheng, Taeyong, Jungwoo, Taeil, Johnny, Jaehyun, Doyoung, and Ten,” he says, gesturing to each person as he says their name.

“It’s nice to put a name to the face of the person who’s got Lucas so whipped,” Kun says with a gentle smile.

Mark stiffens a little at the word _whipped,_ but no one notices. He turns his gaze on Jaehyun, who is squinting at him intensely. Mark tilts his head to the side, opening his mouth to inquire when Jaehyun claps loudly.

“Now I know why you look familiar!” He shouts. “Lucas, why didn’t you tell me you were dating the nerd in my Chem 316 class?”

“ _Jaehyun_ ,” Yukhei scolds, but Mark waves him off.

“It’s okay, I’m a college student with a 4.0 GPA, I kind of am a nerd,” Mark says with a soothing smile.

“So what brought you here?” Yukhei asks.

Mark gives him a flat look. “My keys.”

“Oh, shit, right,” Yukhei says, going to retrieve them. When he comes back, most of the remaining team members are back to minding their business.

“Want me to wait for you?” Mark asks when he puts the keys in his hand.

Yukhei leans against the wall in typical jock fashion, looking down at Mark. “Yeah, I won’t be long.”

Mark pokes him in the side. “I’m making you watch Infinity War with me tonight.”

“Again?” Yukhei complains loudly, catching the attention of the other men in the room. “What, so you can cry skme more over Gamora’s death?”

“She has the saddest death in the movie!” Mark retaliates, not noticing the other members starting to watch them.

“Hello? Spiderman?” Yukhei counters.

“You just have a crush on Tom Holland!”

The team watches the two of them, caught in their own little world, bicker back and forth with piqued interest. Jungwoo shares a look with Yuta.

Mark sighs, twirling his keys around his finger. “I’ll go wait in the gym.”

“No,” Jungwoo says. “You can wait in here with us.”

“We don’t bite,” Yuta says, flashing a bright smile. “Unless you want us to.”

Innocent little lamb Mark just nods, placing his backpack on the bench. “Okay, I’ll wait here then.”

Yukhei squints at them. “What are you guys going to do to him?”

“Don’t worry about it, stinky,” Ten says. “Go shower.”

“Don’t flirt with my boyfriend,” Yukhei says, pointing at Yuta, Jungwoo and Ten. “I know how you guys act.”

“No promises,” Sicheng chimes in. “He’s cute.”

Yukhei rolls his eyes before disappearing into the showers. They wait until the water turns on, then they attack.

Mark was half expecting them to just leave him alone, but that was foolish of him. Taeyong, who seems to be the leader, the protector, comes and sits next to him and soon as he hears the water turn on.

“So how did you meet Lucas?” Taeyong asks, and Mark sees the rest of them stop what they’re doing to listen.

He sighs. “You guys can come listen. It’s not some kind of big secret.”

They all come gather around him then, and Mark is a little flustered from all of the sudden male attention. He shifts to fold his legs under him, getting more comfortable.

“We went to different high schools but we constantly met at math tournaments. I always beat him,” Mark recalls fondly. “One day we made a bet that I’d give him my number if he ever beat me, and after about a year, he finally did.”

After saying it aloud, Mark realizes how much of a nerdy story it is. It doesn’t seem to bother anyone though, because they’re all grinning at him.

“Was Lucas some kind of hardcore dork in high school?” Taeil asks.

“Not at all. He was his school’s star athlete, three varsity sports and nationwide championships in all of them. He’s just really intelligent,” Mark replies.

“I didn’t know he played other sports,” Doyoung murmurs.

“Soccer in the fall, basketball in the winter, track and field in the spring,” Mark nods, then bites his lip.

“I got to watch him grow up and become as hot as he is now, which is almost like a blessing in itself,” he chuckles. “We never talked about college during the application process so we didn’t influence each other’s decisions, but I never imagined we’d go to the same university.”

“You really like him,” Taeyong states, and it isn’t a question.

“Yeah, I do,” Mark says, and the atmosphere could have been sweet, but then Ten chimes in, loud as ever.

“Okay yeah, that’s great and all, but what is the sex like?”

“ _Ten!_ ” Yukhei yells from the shower, and Mark can hear the embarrassment bleeding into his tone.

“Oh, the sex is great,” Mark says shamelessly. “Xuxi’s so cute.”

“Xuxi?” Sicheng perks up, Chinese ears picking up on the word immediately.

Mark blushes a little bit. “Shit, I probably shouldn’t have said that.”

Window of Opportunity closing, Ten jumps into action. “You know, Lucas always talks about how cute you are in the bedroom.”

Mark squints. “Does he?”

“He talks about how well you listen to whatever he says. Says you call him daddy,” Yuta adds, and a few members nod along.

Mark snorts out a laugh, then his eyes widen when no one joins him. “Oh my god you’re serious.”

“Is that not true?” Jaehyun asks.

“No.”

The team reacts like they’ve just uncovered the secret to immortal life, shouting and waving their arms around. Jaehyun pretends to faint into Johnny’s arms, and Mark watches them like they’re a bunch of wild animals.

“Wait. So you’re _his_ dom?” Taeyong asks, his inflection on the words expressing his disbelief.

Mark cringes at the choice of word. “I’m not his _dom_ perse, but Yukhei is under my influence more often than not.”

“So when he came wobbling in here last week talking about doing some intense lifting—” Taeil starts.

“Last week?” Mark reiterates, scrunching his eyebrows. He blushes darkly when he remembers.

“I got into a argument with my friend Donghyuck last week. Yukhei told me to take my anger out on him, and I...did.”

“Oh my god, he’s such a liar,” Sicheng giggles.

“I’m going to kill him,” Mark whines, in more of a ‘oh my god I’m so embarrassed’ kind of way rather than a ‘I will avenge myself’ kind of way.

“Do it right now!” Yuta suggests.

“In front of all of you?”

“He might die of embarrassment,” Doyoung says, trying to be the voice of reason.

The more Mark thinks about it, the more he likes the idea of it. “Good,” he deadpans. “Serves him right for talking so much shit.”

“What are we talking about?” Yukhei asks, walking out of the showers with a towel around his waist.

“How much of a great sub I am,” Mark replies from the bench. Yukhei freezes.

“Mark—”

“Why don’t you drop your towel and show everyone the panties I picked out for you this morning, daddy?” Mark asks, words scathing. Even so, the delivers them with a saccharine sweet smile, and the wave of affection that crashes over Yukhei is overwhelming. He’s stupidly in love, even if Mark is absolutely humiliating him in front of his teammates.

The irony of the situation is not lost on anyone in the room; Mark, very obviously in control, ordering something so mortifying from Yukhei, who had often bragged that Mark called him daddy in intimate situations like these. Mark’s voice is singsong, blatant mockery, and Yukhei can’t tell if the physical or verbal exposure is more embarrassing. Red faced, Yukhei does as Mark suggests and drops his towel on the floor.

The panties are a dusky pink color, complementing Yukhei’s skin tone nicely. They’re soft, embroidered with white lace on the sides. The most embarrassing part was that Yukhei’s cock could barely fit inside of them, and the extra attention he was now receiving was no help.

“You like putting on a show, don’t you Xuxi? Go on, do a spin for us,” Mark goads softly. And Yukhei does, turning around slowly to show his teammates his backside. Wearing only his panties, the raised red lines on Yukhei’s skin were now openly visible.

Yuta sucks in a breath. “What did you do to him?”

“I just caned him a little bit,” Mark answers. “Sometimes Xuxi doesn’t listen and I have to put him back in his place.”

“How did he even play with those?” Johnny wonders aloud.

Mark ignores him, putting his attention back on his boyfriend. “Look at you, baby,” Mark marvels at him. “So pretty.”

Yukhei’s blush is now visible on his chest. “Mark,” he whines quietly, feeling exposed.

“Come here, sweetheart,” Mark says, and Yukhei obeys. He scoots all the way back on the bench and spreads his thighs, gesturing for Yukhei to sit between them. Yukhei spreads his legs in a similar fashion, and he gasps when Mark hooks his own heels around Yukhei’s knees, opening them further.

If Yukhei wasn’t exposed before, he definitely is now. He can’t even raise his head to look at him teammates. Their faces are showing a wide variety of expressions, ranging from surprise on Sicheng’s face, to curiosity on Taeyong’s, to pure, unadulterated sexual interest on Ten’s. Mark files that away for later.

“What’s this?” he asks, wrapping his hand around Yukhei’s already half hard cock through the panties. “Looks like baby likes the attention.”

Yukhei’s hips buck into the warmth of Mark’s hand. “Please,” he says quietly.

Mark ignores the plea. He runs his finger over the tip of Yukhei’s cock, and the elder’s breath hitches. “You’re so sensitive, baby boy. I love it when you get like this.”

The pressure of Mark’s hand is there, but not nearly enough. Yukhei shifts to grind against it. Mark laughs at that, and snatches his hand away. Yukhei makes a noise of offense at the loss, but it is immediately replaced by one of satisfaction when Mark’s fingers come up to toy with his nipples.

“You’re such a slut, Xuxi,” Mark says, loud enough for everyone to hear. “You come in here and tell all of your friends about your nerdy little boyfriend and all the control you have over him but here you are, twitching in my lap just because I touched your useless cock _once._ ”

Yukhei’s eyes flutter shut as the shame burns through him. There isn’t anything in the world that could have prepared him for something like this.

Mark runs his hands down Yukhei’s inner thighs. “You take cock from me like it’s the only thing that you were made to do, but you didn’t tell them that, did you?”

It takes a harsh slap on the thigh before Yukhei realizes that Mark wants him to answer the question. “No, sir.”

“And why is that?” Mark asks, dragging blunt nails up Yukhei’s thighs this time.

“I-It didn’t fit my— _fuck,_ ” Yukhei swears, cutting himself off when Mark’s fingers travel back up to pull at the sensitive buds of his nipples. “It didn’t fit my image.”

“Your dominant image?” Mark questions, and Yukhei nods his answer. “I bet you look really dominant to the rest of your teammates right now,” he mocks, and Yukhei hangs his head.

“Please,” he whimpers. “Master, please, I can’t take this anymore.”

“Aw, what’s the matter baby?” Mark coos, wrapping his fingers around Yukhei’s clothed, now very erect cock. “Am I _embarrassing_ you?”

Yukhei can’t even speak, the warmth of Mark’s hand far too good to be real. He whines, and pushes his hips forward.

“Use your words, Xuxi. I won’t ask you again,” Mark tells him, and the shame of being publicly reprimanded burns hot in Yukhei’s chest.

“I’m fucking humiliated, Mark,” he answers, and hates how breathy his voice sounds.

“Good,” Mark all but purrs at him, and a shiver runs up Yukhei’s spine in response. Mark finally begins to stroke Yukhei through the fabric, pressing kisses along his neck.

“Want me to get you off in front of your teammates, hm? Want to show them how filthy you really are?” the younger asks, looking immensely pleased when Yukhei nearly breaks his neck trying to nod his head yes. “Go on then baby, fuck my hand and make yourself cum.”

Yukhei doesn’t need to be told twice. He cants his hips upwards once, experimentally, and even Mark is surprised by the high pitched moan that comes from his lips. The friction between his cock and the fabric of the panties is good as it is, and the added layer of friction between the panties and Mark’s hand is maddening, soul consuming.

Mark would give anything to see his boyfriend’s face as he, suddenly shameless, chases his orgasm. The need to see him, however, is overpowered by the satisfaction he gets from looking at the faces of Yukhei’s teammates. None of them are looking away, like Mark had expected of a few of them; instead they’ve all kind of gathered in a semicircle around Yukhei, watching his every motion, every microexpression.

Yukhei can feel the eyes on him, and it only makes him more desperate. He wants to be good for Mark, for all of his teammates. Mark shifts his hips slightly, and suddenly Yukhei can feel the erection pressing against his lower back. It sends a jolt of electricity up his spine, because _holy shit_ he caused that. He fucks Mark’s hand faster, whimpering pathetically as a wet spot forms on the front of his panties.

“Are you gonna come for me, baby?” Mark asks, speaking into Yukhei’s neck.

“Yes, yes sir, I’m gonna come,” Yukhei babbles. “Gonna come and make a mess for master.”

“Yeah?” Mark questions.

“Yes, Master, I’m gonna— _fuck_ —I’m gonna come,” Yukhei sounds so wrecked, so broken, and it makes it even more enjoyable for Mark when he releases his grip on Yukhei.

Yukhei sobs, body jerking forward with the force of it. He turns around to confront Mark, beg harder, but the look Mark gives him has him clamping his lips shut.

“Don’t look so sad, baby. You didn’t actually think I was going to let you come in front of them, did you?”

Yukhei says nothing, just slumps back against Mark’s chest, still painfully hard. Mark kisses the back of his neck before making him sit up. “Put your clothes on puppy,” Mark says, tapping on Yukhei’s thigh. “They don’t need to see the rest of this.”

Yukhei’s eyes snap up at the mention of his teammates. They’re all just...staring. He curls into himself slightly before standing up on shaking legs, cock straining against his panties. Everyone watches him retrieve his damp towel from the floor, disappearing into a less concentrated area of the locker room. A pin drop could be heard in the silence.

That is, until Ten breaks it, collapsing against the lockers with a hand pressed to his heart. “Fuck, that was so hot,” he says, practically swaying from side to side.

Mark watches him with raised eyebrows. Ten notices, and raises his eyebrows right back. “Is there a problem?”

Mark rolls his eyes, standing up and grabbing his keys. “Are you done swooning over my boyfriend?”

Taeyong shifts nervously when Ten tosses his head back in laughter. “You don’t get to be possessive after you jacked him off in front of all of us,” Ten remarks, folding his arms over his chest.

Mark throws one of the straps of his bag over his shoulder. “Pretty sure I’m allowed to not want people to think about fucking my boyfriend.”

Ten steps up to get face to face with Mark just as Yukhei walks back in the room. “You think you’re special because you can get Lucas on his knees for you? I’m almost positive I could get you to remember where you belong. Right there next to him.”

Mark chuckles quietly, rubbing his temple. “Listen, Ten, this whole act you’re putting on may work on literally anyone else, but it doesn’t work on me. Now if you will excuse me,” he says, walking to Yukhei’s side, “I’m going to go and fuck my boyfriend in the ways you can’t.”

Yukhei grabs Mark’s arm and tries to drag him away, but Mark stays rooted to the spot. “Aren’t you going to say goodbye to your friends?”

Yukhei blushes, and raises a hand in farewell. “I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

They all say goodbye to him in some way, beginning to grab their own things. Yukhei’s halfway out the door before he realizes Mark hasn’t joined him.

Mark pushes his glasses up on his nose and flashes the varsity basketball team a pretty smile. “I hope you all enjoyed the show,” he says, before there’s a muted shout of “Mark!” from the hallway. “It was nice meeting you all.”

Ten blows a kiss at him, Mark pretends to catch it, and then he’s gone, leaving Ten to stew in his jealousy and desire.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have 8000 fics in the works right now but I bust out this shit in Two Days I’m ashamed
> 
> please please tell me in the comments if u are interested in a second or third part including a very obvious character thx
> 
> thank you for reading!!
> 
> 180630  
> -M


End file.
